


Dreams Can Bite (Hard)

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Hood tastes like leather and action, with a side of heroism.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Can Bite (Hard)

_"You don't owe him anything."_

_"You’re wrong. I owe him everything. You’re the one who’s always telling me I can be better. This is my chance. It feels like my life is connected to his."_

-/-

He's back at  _that_ night.

The night he almost died. He still struggles to catch his breath, stumbling out of the old subway. The arrow that saved his life, the one he used to cut himself free, feels like lead in his pocket. What does this mean now? fmk

It's a breath of fresh hair when his feet hit the pavement. Actual sidewalk. Roy leans against a brick wall, taking in the air of Starling City. It takes him a few moments to gather his baring, to calm his nerves, settle his heart. 

He walks, just walks. He's not really sure where he's going. He should check on Thea, make sure she knows he's  _alive_. The whole city probably thinks he's dead.  Just another gangbanger.

Eyes, on the back of his skull and he stops, holding his breath. He turns slowly and etched in the darkness is a man. A bow by his side. Is it him, the Hood? If it is, he doesn't move. Stands there, frozen like a statue. 

His feet start moving on their own and he finds himself standing in front of the green cloaked man. Darkness shrouds his face, but the green around his eyes is as bright as day. Roy swallows hard, lifting himself up onto his toes. They breath each others air before Roy closes the gap, lips meeting. It's an innocent kiss, closed mouth and it's over in a second. 

He pulls away, the other man still a statue. Does he even realize he just kissed him? Roy touches his lips, turning away before a firm hand grabs his wrist. In one swift motion, he's spun around and the Hood's lips collide with his. He squeaks (if anyone ever asked it was a very  _manly_ squeak), hands gripping the leather clad soldiers. A tongue licks along his lip, wanting access and he's willing to give it. The Hood tastes like leather and action, with a side of heroism. His fingers twitch, so very tempted to pull the hood down. 

And  he almost succeeds but gloved hands tighten around his wrists, pulling them down.

"Let me see your face," he begs.

"No," he answers before molding their lips together again.

Roy blinks and he's suddenly pressed against the interrogation room table, the corner digging into his back. How they ended up here, he'll never know but the Hood's lifting him onto the table, tugging off his jacket. He gasps, suddenly down on the table with a gloved hand around his aching erection. A steady rhythm and Roy watches him, eyes lidded.

"Please," he begs and the Hood responds by pushing two fingers into his mouth.

Oh god.

"You can call me the Hood." His voice is gruff in his ear, breath tickling his neck. The head catches his hole. He's ready and...

-/-

Roy gasps awake. Sweat beads down his brow, soaked into the collar of his t-shirt. The DVD menu repeats itself, a chick flick Thea wanted to watch. Thea...is pressed against his side, hand curled in his t-shirt. He shifts and oh god ( _you can call me the Hood_ ) he came in his boxers. The stickiness is settling in and he needs to move. Fast.

"Thea," he whispers. "You gotta go, it's late."

It is actually late and the younger Queen is yawning, grabbing her purse from the table. "Must have been boring."

_Yeah, boring is a word for it._ "Must have been."

"Call you later?"

"Yeah." She smiles, pecking his lips and leaving. Roy closes the door, leaning against it.

He needs a shower.

Or two.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the ending seems rushed but its near 7 in the morning and I have yet to go to bed.


End file.
